


Guilty Pleasure at Home

by flootzavut



Series: Guilty Pleasures [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kibbs, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Gibbs arrive back at his house and make good on the sexual tension of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure at Home

He was torn between driving as fast as he'd ever driven - the quicker to get Kate back to his house and out of her dress - or slowly and carefully, on the grounds it would be a shame to die horribly in a car wreck so close to finally getting everything he'd wanted for a painfully long time. In the end common sense and utter impatience combined to something approximating his regular driving speed, and when they pulled up outside his house he was extremely ready to take her inside and get her naked, but not quite so desperate it made his teeth itch.

He glanced over to her, took in the combination of her outfit and her expression, and decided they needed to get indoors before he pulled her into his lap and risked getting them arrested for public indecency. He managed - just about - to wait till they got into the house, and then he was pushing her against the wall and kissing her and grinding into her before the door had even clicked closed.

She didn't seem to mind, winding her arms around his neck, kissing him back hungrily. "God," she murmured into his mouth, and he laughed, not quite able to believe this was real.

When he pulled away she was smiling up at him, her cheeks dimpled and her eyes bright and full of desire.

He grinned. "Katie." It came out breathless and wanting, and she grinned.

"I like when you call me that," she admitted.

"Good."

He found the skin of her leg again, above her stocking, the way he had earlier, and this time there was nothing stopping him from pushing the skirt of her dress up to her hip and stroking her thigh, slipping his fingers between her legs and up and up...

"God, Gibbs." He laughed. Now she was the one who was breathless and wanting, and he liked it.

He stroked gently through the fabric of her panties, noticed how damp they already were. She whimpered and pressed into his hand, which he pulled away, then returned when she growled, then pulled away... until the point when she reached out and slapped the back of his head.

"Tease," she accused through clenched teeth, and he grinned.

"Oh, Katie. You've no idea." They were going to have a lot of fun tonight. A lot. He slid one finger under the edge of her panties, then a little further, smirked as he felt exactly how wet she was. "Wanted to do this earlier," he admitted. "Wanted to see if you were as turned on as I was. Din't think you'd approve in public."

Her eyes were half closed and her face was flushed. "Probably best not in the middle of an op," she agreed. "Maybe if you take me out dancing, though, I'll be more amenable."

He swallowed. "Really." He was aiming for nonchalant curiosity. It would've worked better if the pitch of his voice hadn't just risen an octave.

She laughed. "I'm more adventurous than you think, Agent Gibbs."

 _Oh, man._ He was beyond screwed. He resisted the urge to do a triumphal dance. "I see, Agent Todd. Anything I should know about or should I just prepare to be surprised?"

He lightly, teasingly circled her clit, and her mouth made a silent 'O!' of appreciation before she spoke again. "I- I think you can just be surprised," she managed.

"Is that right?"

She took a deep breath but then just pressed her lips together. "Mm-hm." Since she was grinding down hard against his hand, he reckoned it was fair to assume she was enjoying herself.

He leaned in to hover his mouth over hers, and her eyes were huge and dark. "Did I mention this dress is a tool of the devil?"

She nodded.

He removed his hand from her underwear, noted with pleasure that she looked decidedly disappointed. He didn't leave her in suspense for too long, hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties and starting to slide them down her legs.

"Thought we were... getting rid of the dress... since it's so... wicked."

He nodded. "It is that." He bent to kiss into her cleavage. "But I decided there was somethin' I wanted to do first."

"Yeah?" Her voice was getting progressively breathier and shakier, and yeah, he really, really liked Kate this way.

"Yeah." He bent to lower her panties still more, then knelt to take them off of her, and from down here he could smell her arousal as well as hearing the near gasps on every exhale. He looked up at her, standing there in a slip of barely decent dress, lace topped stockings and a pair of heels, her underwear in his hands, and couldn't quite believe he'd got her in his house and so very, very ready for him to have his wicked way with her.

He pressed his face into her, through that scrap of fabric, and savoured the way she keened. _Oh yeah_. This was every fantasy come to life and standing in his front hall. He was gonna take her upstairs and make love to her in his bed, and if she would let him, he decided, he'd also fuck her up against the shower room wall and finger her to orgasm on the couch, for starters - he was pretty sure he could come up with a thousand more ways to make her scream, given time - but first he was going to make her come so hard in his mouth that every time he arrived home he would remember how she tasted.

He pushed the fabric of the dress slowly up her hips, watched her face flush and her mouth fall open, then looked down with considerable satisfaction at the neat triangle of dark curls as it was revealed.

Because he was a fucking tease and an evil man, he parted her legs with a hand on each thigh and then blew, slowly up and then down, grinning to himself at the wordless sound of protest she made, at how she was so wet the cool stream of air made her shudder. Because there was only so much teasing her he could stand before he let himself taste, he tugged one thigh over his shoulder and buried his face in her.

He licked her slow and thorough, exploring every slick wet inch of her, let himself get carried away in the exploration until she was begging him to make her come already, "Are you trying to kill me, you bastard?" He laughed even as she twisted her fingers hard - _painfully_ \- into his hair and dragged him up till his tongue finally swept over her clit and the sound of her voice breaking with pleasure and relief and release was enough to make his body jump to attention. It was no hardship to take her clit between his lips and suck and lick and love it, to give her a couple of fingers to fuck, to work her over until she was practically sobbing, until her body finally gave in and he felt her break and pulse and die the little death with his mouth between her legs.

Just as she'd tugged his head to where she needed him, she now pushed him away when he flicked once more at her with his tongue, "God, please, Gibbs, give me a second, okay, I-" and he set her foot back down on the floor and made sure she was (more or less) steady before he stood up, a satisfied smirk shameless on his face as he leaned into her and trapped her body against the wall, and he knew he did good because she didn't even glare at him or thump him or make a snarky comment or do any of the other things he was certain she would do if he hadn't managed to make her head fall off and her brain melt quite as completely as he did.

Kate Todd speechless was always fun. Kate Todd speechless because she just came all over his face? That was so far beyond his wildest dreams he was doubting the evidence of his own ears (and eyes and lips and fingers and tongue).

He let his hands slip down her sides, over her hips, back under the dress and down around her backside, as he staked his claim on her skin and her curves. "You're gorgeous," he told her, as he hefted her up, carefully wrapping her unresisting legs around his waist and coaxing her floppy arms around his neck. She gazed up at him, pupils blown, mouth still slack, and yeah, he definitely did good. Laughing slightly, he pulled her in close and wrapped one arm around her as he turned to carry her upstairs.

She was still limp and wrung out by the time they got to his bedroom, and when he asked if she was okay she just gave him a beatific smile and nodded. When he put her down she slithered out of his grasp and back onto the bed, her dress still hitched up and her legs akimbo, and he laughed again at how delightfully inelegant and utterly wanton she looked.

"Mmmm."

 _God_ , the satisfaction in her voice... he swallowed hard. After imagining her in his bed for longer and more often than he cared to admit, it was going to take some getting used to the idea it had come true at all, never mind of it actually being better than he'd ever dared hope. Reducing her to blissful incapacity was so far beyond what he could've expected that he was half inclined to wonder if he was just having an exceptionally vivid sex dream.

He slipped his jacket off and slung it on a chair, and then when he started in on the buttons of his shirt she came back to life, moving slowly upright, stretching in a way that made his belly tighten, reaching up to take over, "My job," and she pulled him to stand against the bed, between her knees. The look she shot at him up through her eyelashes made him glad he had a little help staying upright. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and made another satisfied noise. He reminded himself it really wouldn't be cool to pant. He'd always assured himself this attraction he'd felt for her for so long was one-sided. It had helped him stay sane, helped him to (mostly) keep his hands to himself. As she pushed his undershirt up she leaned in to lick and bite his stomach, and he forced himself to keep breathing. Discovering that she was quite this interested in getting him out of his clothes was doing a number on his head. Her enthusiasm for what she found underneath said clothing was making him feel like he might die. On the one hand, what a way to go; on the other, there were a good few things he really wanted to do with her before he checked out.

He peeled the undershirt off so it was out of the way and he could watch her face as she touched him.

"Mmmm," she said. "Nice, Gunny. Very nice."

He grinned. Staying in shape was, as far as he was concerned, simple necessity, the difference between life and death in his job, but having Kate look at him as if she planned to eat him alive was a pretty nice perk. She tugged him down beside her and continued to kiss him, and her hands were mapping out his chest, his back, his stomach, as thoroughly as if she expected there to be a test, and she groaned her appreciation into his mouth as she worked.

She slid one hand down between his legs and gave his cock a squeeze. He made a sound that was closer to a squeak than he would want to admit. "And that definitely has potential," she said with a wink and a raised eyebrow, and his attempt to scowl at her was entirely unsuccessful.

She laughed again, then reached up to slip her dress off of one shoulder, and he batted her hand away. She gave him a look but seemed happy enough to just go with the flow, and allow him to admire what it did for her for a while longer.

It wasn't as if it was earning its keep in terms of preserving her modesty, he thought, as he slipped his fingers up her thigh to stroke her, making her eyes go unfocused and her breathing deepen. He kinda liked her in this outfit, especially without the panties. The dress had been teasing him for hours and he was not yet tired of it. Sure he was gonna get her out of it eventually, but there was no rush.

And maybe he needed a little more time to mentally prepare. She had already thoroughly blown his mind, was already spectacular. He wasn't quite certain how he was going to survive when he got her naked.

He circled his thumb around her clit and grinned when she whined. There was also something pretty damn spectacular about having his fingers inside her, feeling how wet and hot she was, before he'd even gotten her out of her clothing. It was probably just as well he hadn't given in to temptation earlier, shoved his fingers into her panties, because he wasn't at all sure he would've been able to resist going way too far once he'd discovered how turned on she was. He wasn't certain, but he suspected fucking his agent right on that couch in the club wouldn't have gone down well with the higher ups.

Another time, though...

"Definitely gonna take you out dancin'," he murmured.

She chuckled. "You just wanna feel me up in public, don't you?"

"God, yeah." For starters.

"Are you one of those bad boys my mom warned me about?"

He growled softly. "Oh, you bet I am, Caitlin."

" _Good_."

He let her fuck his fingers for a few minutes, occasionally stroking her clit, just watching the concentration and pleasure on her face. When he finally withdrew his hand, she whined again, in frustration this time.

"Giiiibbs. No fair!"

He took a moment to suck the taste of her off his fingers and shrugged. "What'n hell made you think I'd play fair?"

She pouted, but didn't have an answer. Instead she grasped the hem of her dress, ready to pull it off, and again he stopped her.

"Not yet."

She frowned, a little confused now. "So should I take it this dress isn't as wicked as you said?"

He shook his head. "Oh, it's wicked all right. It's... _sinful_." And absolutely damn _glorious_.

"Then why am I still wearing it?"

He shrugged a shoulder. Was there a delicate way to say he found something really wonderfully dirty and incredibly appealing about the idea of fucking her senseless while she was still dressed? Insofar as that dress _counted_ as dressed, of course. Which wasn't very far, especially without her underwear. "Maybe I like wicked." He bent down to lick her nipple through the fabric.

She moaned softly. "That I can believe. But I promise I can be naked and wicked at the same time."

He laughed. "Bet you can."

"So are we getting rid of the dress or what?"

He pulled himself up over her and grinned at the way her hands automatically went to his fly. "Nope."

She undid his trousers and pushed them down around his thighs, leaving him to get them off the rest of the way while she slipped her hand inside his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything too embarrassing or uncool, and managed to confine himself to a pained exhale and a noise that was a little too high pitched but at least wasn't a promise of eternal devotion. He managed to shuffle out of his pants and boxers by dint of the kind of concentration he had once used to fire a sniper rifle between heartbeats, and then was finally able to relax into her touch.

Kate was studying him as if this was the first time she'd ever laid eyes on a man's penis, though the skilful way she knew exactly how much pressure to apply to make him almost-gasp, the way her fingers unerringly found each most sensitive spot, rather undermined the innocent act.

Apparently satisfied with what she'd discovered, she looked up at him with a bright smile, the mischief lurking at the corners of her eyes making him tense just in case she had merely thought of a new way to torture him. Then she let herself sink backwards into his pillows, her hands slipping away from his erection and linking above her head, her legs parted, one knee bent, the dress riding up over her hip to reveal her pussy, and when he managed to raise his eyes to her face again she merely arched one elegant eyebrow. "So what are you waiting for?"

He grinned as he shook his head, bent to kiss the smirk off her face, fumbled wildly in his bedside cabinet for a condom, fumbled worse trying to get the damn thing _on_ , then finally his cock was sliding over her, teasing her clit and rubbing through her wet folds and down and in and _fuuuuuck_.

All coherent grasp of any language deserted him as he pushed slowly into her. "Holy fucking damnit fuck shit."

Kate smiled serenely up at him. "You're big," she murmured. "I like that."

He grunted a response, and she laughed, wriggled, then her head fell back and her eyes closed as he began to move.

At first she just moved with him, letting out little happy mewling noises, but as they got a rhythm going she dug her heels into his ass and her pleasure began to spill over into words.

"Ohhh yeah, you feel good, this feels _good_. Damn, Gibbs. I feel like... oh God, yeah. Keep... oh _yeah_."

He didn't need the encouragement, but couldn't deny her commentary was _really_ hot.

"Fuck... oh, fuck." Her legs tightened around him, pulling him into her deep and hard. "Big," she murmured. "God, you're so nice and... oh, God. Don't stop. Keep... keep... oh, don't stop."

It would be tempting to rush, to race to the edge, he'd been waiting for this for so long, but it was incredible watching and hearing her react to the feel of him inside her, and he didn't want it to be over anytime soon. He did his best to keep it steady, keep it building, keep going as long as he could so he could entirely blow her brain.

"That's it... oh, God, yeah, there... oh, fuck, Gibbs, please don't stop..."

He licked and bit and kissed the cleavage he'd been coveting ever since he'd first seen her this evening, and then tugged at the material, wanting more, uncovering her breast to cup it in his hand and suck her nipple between his lips. She whined high and needy, swearing some more, and he could feel her react, feel her practically vibrating. "Oh, Jesus, Gibbs, fuck." If his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, he might have laughed. As it was, he kept on moving, long, hard strokes, let his tongue and teeth move over her nipple and listened with satisfaction to her increasingly incoherent begging. "Don't... stop... don't... stop... fuck."

He could feel her falling slowly apart, and he grinned against her breast and slid his free hand between them, down between her legs, found her clit, _pulled_.

"Fuck!" Her body jerked and tensed and then she was shaking and the way she tightened and throbbed around his cock took him with her, his mind splintering and his body overwhelmed.

When he regained some ability to think beyond 'wow', he found himself still inside her, his face pressed against her skin, her hands tracing patterns over his neck and into the back of his hair. He could really, really go for doing this on a regular basis.

She made a happy sound. "I think I really like your cock, Gibbs."

He laughed. Her voice was relaxed, even dreamy, a little slurred, and he was pretty sure what was coming out of her mouth hadn't been properly vetted by her brain. "I aim to please." He carefully pulled out of her and adjusted himself so his weight was no longer crushing her into the bed.

"It worked."

He decided against pointing out he'd figured that out by himself. As languidly satisfied as she seemed right now, he wouldn't bet against her injuring him if he said anything she deemed too smug. "Glad to hear it."

"I mean, I knew you were gonna be nice and big," she continued, and he stifled the urge to laugh too much at this line of conversation. "Oh, I do like having something nice and big and thick between my legs. Mmmm. Feels _good_. Feels really good." She reached out to touch him and shit, he was _never_ gonna get enough of her hands on him. "But still. It's also nice to discover you _do_ know how to use it."

He looked down at her for a moment, then guffawed. He was suddenly certain she wasn't _quite_ as spaced out as she'd seemed. "You're walking on thin ice, Caitlin Todd."

"It's my specialty." She grinned up at him, her cheeks dimpling adorably in that way she had which stopped him in his tracks on a regular basis, never mind when she was a satiated, barely dressed puddle of sex on his bed.

She was pretty damn glorious, her hair in disarray, her makeup all but gone, her dress up around her waist and pulled down where he'd so badly needed to get his mouth on her breast _right now_. She looked utterly mouthwatering; not to mention like she'd been fucked into next week and then some, and it was still blowing his mind that it was his doing.

"I think it's past time we got rid of the dress."

She looked down at herself, then smirked up at him. "Ya think?"

He threw his head back and laughed. Of all the things he'd expected of Kate in bed, that she would continue to be a cheeky minx should surprise him the least, but he'd kind of assumed she'd be self-conscious, a little shy, even after her performance at the club.

Evidently he'd been really, really wrong. Though he supposed having a man drooling all over her and being basically incapable of functioning in the face of the dress - and her body inside it - must be pretty good, as confidence boosts went.

He bent over her to kiss her breast again, ran his hands over her waist and her hips. "I think this dress gives you evil witchy powers that need to be dealt with-" he slipped his hand up between her legs and chuckled when she squirmed happily against his fingers "-so I can fuck you without you takin' over my mind and turnin' me into some helpless sex slave who'll do anythin' just to get a chance to touch you."

She laughed. "Oh Gibbs, that's not the dress, that's just me."

He slipped it down over her shoulder so he could lick and kiss her there. "You sure?"

She nodded happily. "Yup."

"Hmmm." He nipped a line up to the side of her neck, where he stopped and sucked. "Damn. That really gets in the way of my plan."

She wound her fingers into his hair and spent a few minutes just making happy noises and wriggling deliciously as he bit and kissed and nuzzled while his hands slid under the dress and explored her back and her ass.

"What was your plan?" she asked eventually.

He'd got entirely carried away by the taste and feel of her skin, and it took him a moment to catch up with the conversation. "Uh... yeah, I was gonna take over _your_ mind and turn you into an eager to please sex slave who'll let me touch you whenever I want."

She giggled. "I don't think you have to take over my mind for that."

He smiled into her ear. "No?"

"No."

"Well I think you already took over mine, so I guess what's done is done." He shrugged. "Still wanna get you out of this thing so I can see what I'm gettin' in exchange for becoming your devoted worshipper."

"That seems fair." He felt her grin. "Be my guest. I was feeling kind of overdressed at this point, anyway."

He laughed.

It was a gorgeous dress - or maybe three quarters of a gorgeous dress, since even with his untrained eye he could almost swear it had parts _missing_ \- but if she wasn't even more mindblowingly gorgeous without it, he'd never trust his instincts ever again.

It was so sleek and thin, such a scrap of nothing, that if he wanted he could peel it from her body in a matter of moments, hell, could probably just tear the fabric to rip it off of her, but he knew the value of anticipation.

He slid his hands slowly over her hips, stroked her stomach, then moved higher, the fabric bunching around his wrists as he inched upwards. He leaned down to kiss and lick her belly, bit the side of her waist as it was uncovered, leaned down to flicker his tongue over her clit for one tantalising second, laughed when she cursed him for stopping. He had half forgotten just how much fun sex could be, though he was sure he wasn't gonna forget again any time soon, and _wow_ , he was always gonna remember how she tasted.

He pushed his hands higher, enjoying the way her nipples grew hard under his palms and her breathing got fast and noisy. At this rate, he was definitely gonna be willing to do more or less anything as long as she'd let him touch her. She had no need of props for that. If he was honest with himself, it had been true from the start - he'd just never imagined he'd ever get the chance to prove it.

He slid the dress up further, and now he could see and taste her breasts and "God, Kate," he was so busy licking and caressing and kissing her, she got impatient and tugged the dress over her head and threw it to one side, and he was still so engrossed he only vaguely noticed. Given the way she was moving, he got the impression she was enjoying having him nibble and suck as much as he was enjoying doing it. "You're utterly fucking delicious," he murmured, and she chuckled and pushed harder into his mouth. He wondered if she'd ever come just from this, and decided it was an experiment they definitely needed to try.

Finally, momentarily sated and eager for the visual, he sat back to admire the results of his handiwork, and hey, whaddya know, his cock was making a miraculous recovery at the sight of her. That dress hadn't left a hell of a lot to his imagination, but the reality still far surpassed anything he'd been able to conjure up.

All that was left on her was her sheer, lace topped stockings, and if anything, they just emphasised how very, very naked the rest of her was. So maybe he'd never actually fantasised about Kate in his bed wearing nothing but hosiery, but clearly that was a foolish omission on his part, because the reality was a living, breathing wet dream, and _Oh. God_.

"You weren't lyin' about bein' wicked and naked at the same time," he managed. Given that his brain was full of 'holy fuck, Kate Todd, naked, bed, sex, gimme, want', he was fairly impressed with his own eloquence.

She smiled and stretched luxuriantly, quite obviously fully aware of the beauty of her naked body. She leaned her head back on one arm, let her free hand wander downwards, down over her breasts, her belly, down between her legs where she idly stroked her now glisteningly wet pussy, just casually playing with herself, just casually making him think his brain might actually explode.

"So. You joining me over here, sailor?"

His battle not to behave like a teenaged boy with a raging erection was so utterly, utterly lost. He was pretty sure, from the way she smirked at him, that his facial expression was just as slack-jawed and wide-eyed as it felt, and it wasn't even as if he could do anything about it.

Her grin widened as he continued to stare at her like he was three sandwiches short of a picnic, unable even to summon up the wherewithal to accept her invitation, and then she started to touch herself in earnest, spreading her legs so she could stroke more easily, slowly building up till she was tugging lightly on her clit and fucking herself with her fingers. He watched, bewildered and spellbound, as she masturbated for him, first with one hand then with both, and when he managed to glance up at her face, she was watching him, eyes intent, watching him watch her, and he swallowed hard.

Her hands moved confidently, teasing and pleasuring herself, and she was clearly still wet and sensitive from her previous orgasms. It wasn't long till her eyes slipped closed and she was breathing hard. He wondered if she'd forgotten she had an audience, and then she moaned out his name, swore, then again, "Gibbs... God, _Gibbs_..." He had no idea if it was for his benefit or if this was how she usually got herself off.

He imagined her at home in bed or in the shower, touching herself and thinking of him, and when she groaned again he answered with a groan of his own, his cock abruptly going from 'rapidly recovering' to 'painfully hard'. Her fingers were speeding up, her breathing grew ragged, her legs were scrabbling at the bedclothes, she shuddered, whimpered, and then she was arching upwards, her whole body taut and shivering, suspended in pleasure for a second before falling back on to the bed with a moan.

He sat in stunned and incredibly aroused silence as she recovered, and then her eyes opened a fraction and she smiled slowly, clearly pleased with the effect she'd had. Then she lifted her wet fingers to her mouth and _sucked_ , and-

"Jesus." She was going to kill him. "Fuck, Kate. You are... That was..."

She bit her lip, looking just the tiniest bit embarrassed for the first time this evening. "Never done that for anyone else," she admitted shyly. "I've never had anyone watch. I... liked it. Liked knowing you were watching."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if he was a regular feature of her fantasies, but he didn't manage to get his words in order before she was interrupting his thoughts and short-circuiting his brain again.

"I imagined you there before, though."

He gulped, tried not to swallow his own tongue. "You did?"

She nodded. Her eyes were wide and soft and honest, shy again. "That you were watching me. Or it was you touching me, or you... inside me."

"Oh." When his vocal cords started cooperating again, he decided, he should definitely tell her the fantasising had been mutual. "Wow."

"Though I think I'd like the real thing right now," she prompted. She reached for another condom and waved the packet in his face, then laughed when he went cross-eyed trying to focus on it. "Earth to Gibbs, I'd kinda like you to come over here and fuck me again, if that's okay?"

He blinked. "Oh. Yeah." She had officially deprived him of any rational or independent thought, but if following her lead meant he got to be inside her again and make her come, well... he really couldn't see a downside here. He crawled back up her body, got the rubber on his cock on automatic pilot, then lowered himself down over her as he kissed her slow and sensuous. He closed his eyes for a moment at the feel of all that gorgeous skin, so smooth and soft, at the way she wound her leg around his thigh, at how she was both firm and yielding under his weight.

He let out a noise he couldn't quite believe he was still capable of making - a noise of want and desperation and need and desire - and she chuckled into his mouth and swept her hands over his shoulders, down his back, dug her fingers into his ass and tugged him down to press against her properly, her body open and wet and willing. "God, Kate," he murmured. "Wanted you for so long, but I didn't... you're amazing."

She smiled. "Well..." She shrugged a shoulder. "Now you've got me. I'm all yours. And thoroughly... _debriefed_. So what are you going to do with me?"

He grinned. _Best damn debriefin' I ever conducted_. "Now I'm gonna make you scream again. That okay with you, Katie?"

Her eyes danced with humour as she looked up at him, her hand closing around his erection to guide him back inside her. "Very okay, Gibbs." She let out a satisfied 'hmmm'. "Really very okay indeed."


End file.
